Ten Songs
by Armygirl0604
Summary: take an mp3 player. Set it on random. Write a story for each song. YOU MUST STOP @ END OF SONG!


SONGS ON RANDOM!

OKAY, YOU TAKE YOUR MP3 PLAYER; PUT IT ON RANDOM, AND WHATEVER SONG PLAYS YOU HAVE TO WRITE A STORY. YOU HAVE TO STOP THE STORY WHEN THE SONG IS OVER! DO THIS FOR TEN SONGS!

TOMORROW- AVRIL LAVIGNE

Max sighed as she stared out the window of the car. She looked back one last time. Fang had already turned back to his new girlfriend. Max uttered a sob. Her mom looked at her sympathetically.

The flock had split up. They had found their parents. Max had offered Fang a home- he had no parents- but he had refused. He was staying with _her. _So, Max was going home with her mom. Alone.

That night, Max cried herself to sleep. She woke with a start at three a.m. Someone was at her window. She looked outside. The window flew open.

Fang flew in, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

Not sure if it was a dream or not- Max kissed him back. He pulled away and left. She started crying.

"Max, wake up. You were crying in your sleep." Fang shook Max's shoulder. She smiled. It had all been a dream.

MINUTES- JONAS BROTHERS

Max, Fang, and Iggy laughed as they walked out of the movie theater. They had seen a movie so terrible they had spent the whole time laughing- it was a horror flick in Spanish. They headed to the beach down the street.

Max sighed happily. "Isn't this great? The three of us in Puerto Rico- not worrying about the kids. I really love Jeb for babysitting right now. Three teens- anything could happen."

"Yeah. Anything." Fang agreed.

After a few sad attempts at body surfing, Fang grabbed Max and kissed her. Anything could happen.

MAKE SOME NOISE. HANNAH MONTANA-

Nudge smiled as she got ready. Ever since they had enrolled in school she had been making friends and having fun. Now it was time for her first dance. She put on her earrings and left.

"Ew- look at her _ugly_ outfit. Doesn't she know that animal print isn't formal?" a snide blond flicked her hair.

Nudge ignored her. She walked boldly up to the girl's date. "Do you want to dance?"

He smiled and nodded. The blond screeched. Nudge danced with the boy, not even knowing his name. He didn't know hers either- but she'd had confidence to ask him to dance- so she was happy. Still…

"What's your name?"

"Eric. And thanks. That was great."

"I'm Nudge. What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to get rid of her all evening. You were the first to stand up to her though. That was pretty brave."

"Nope. Just being myself."

"Well I still think it was brave."

"Thanks. Next time you want to get rid of a girl- speak up."

100 YEARS- FIVE FOR FIGHTING

Looking back through his years, Fang realized how great his life had been. His first kiss with Max, their wedding, meeting his daughter, all of it. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

He remembered Max's white wedding gown so clearly, as if the wedding had between two Twenty year olds had been that day, not seventy one years ago.

He remembered his daughter's birth. He and Max had cried. As he held his darling Kaila in his arms the world was right.

He thought of her first dance, her first date, her first heartbreak, her graduation. He smiled as he thought of how he'd cried at her wedding.

He thought of meeting his grandson for the first time. And his great granddaughter.

He smiled.

HAPPINESS IS- VERVE PIPE

Gazzy grinned as he surged upwards. Maybe having wings made him a freak, but it was still awesome. He high fived Nudge as he passed her.

Without warning, he dove down towards Max. Passing right in front of her, he laughed as she screamed. She reached down to grab his ankle. He kicked out, but she pulled him up and tickled him.

"Stop!" he cried.

"That's what you get!"

He went back above her. Fang was playing air guitar as he flew. Dr. Martinez had bought him an mp3 player.

"Earth to Fang!" Max yelled. "Fang!"

"Huh?" he took out his ear buds.

"What were you listening to?"

"Happiness is."

"Nice."

Gazzy laughed and surged up.

ISLAND IN THE SUN- WEEZER

Max laughed and spun around. Music blared from the speakers at the party. Island in the sun was on, and it was true. They were on Puerto Rico, an island, and it was sunny. The only odd thing was that she managed to get Fang to dance. He smiled and twirled her again.

Nudge was dancing with a guy and babbling. Max was pretty sure that he didn't speak English, but that was probably a good thing in this case. Gazzy and Angel were dancing together; even Iggy had found someone to hang out with. She was a pretty good dancer.

Max kissed Fang and leaned her head on his shoulder as it changed to a slow song. "I love you."

"I know."

BUBBLY- COLBIE CAILLAT

Fang saw the smoke coming from the house and dashed in. "Max? Max! Where are you?"

Fang heard laughter. He made his way to the kitchen. Max and Nudge were laughing at something. "What's wrong?"

"The- the cookies!" Max sputtered. "We-we-we tried to make cookies and I put them in too long!"

"Look!" Nudge pointed to something and cracked up again.

Fang looked over at it. It looked like a cookie pan, but it had broiling mush on it. "Oh dear Lord in Heaven. Max, stay away from the kitchen."

"No." She leaned up to kiss him. She glanced down at her wedding ring and smiled.

CLUMSY- FERGIE

Angel smiled as they climbed onto the stage. She hadn't really liked school until she met Kaila and Mara. They were her age and liked the same things as her. Now it was time for the talent show and they were in it.

"And this is Angel Ride, Mara Davis, and Kaila Aarons singing Clumsy!" The teacher announced them.

The music started and the girls started their dance routine. As she danced, Angel scanned the crowd. The flock was smiling up at her. Then she found who she was looking for. Her crush. She pointed at him during the part where they pointed out at the crowd. He blinked and smiled.

Angel smiled and thought, "Nice theory Max. Thanks."

Max's thoughts came back to her. "Welcome."

It worked.

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE- THE FRAY

Rain poured down, splattering the windows of the bus. Max barely noticed the laughter around her. She ducked her head as a tear slid down her cheek. She was riding alone today. Normally Fang was with her. Not anymore.

Last night she had come out and said it. Fang had been distant lately. She wanted to know what was up. He told her to lay of and broke up with her. This morning he'd left before her. Tonight he was moving out.

What went wrong? She asked herself. But she knew. It was that girl at school. Fang had fallen for her, and now Max had lost him. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Maddie, with her stupid brown curls and perfect complexion.

When Max got home, Fang was laughing. "I hope you didn't really believe me!"

Max screamed in frustration and slammed her door. But she laughed with relief. She hadn't lost Fang. He would always be there. Just like he promised so many times.

Fang would never break a promise.

I STILL MISS YOU- KEITH ANDERSON

Fang stared up at the sky. What went wrong? But he knew. When he joined the football team was when Max pulled away. He shook his head and kept walking. Max just wasn't interested anymore. He'd seen her with that guy Daniel. He knew what was up. He couldn't compete with that guy. After all, Daniel was in a band and he was always talking.

Fang sighed and jumped into the air. As he soared away from the flock and his one time home, he knew he would never see Maximum Ride again, or the flock. He would never see Angel, or Gazzy, or Nudge, or Max, or even Iggy again. Never hear Nudge babble, or argue with Max. He knew it would kill him, but it was for the best. He was leaving, never to see them again.

And this was how he wanted it?

No. He turned around to go home. He'd work it out with Max.

He'd promised to never leave her. And he always kept his promises.


End file.
